The Veins of the Vanes
by King Of Arcadia
Summary: The Evans were descendants of the dark family Vanes that vanished from the wizarding world. Their stories were told to the children of their bloodline to the day that one of their children have magic. Harri Vanes is thrown into a world of curiosity when he joins Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm doing a thing because I had this idea this morning and my friend is like obsessed with Norse Mythology, she lent a book called "L'Évangile de Loki" which is damn hilarious. I'm unsure if there's an English version but you should totally read it. Because it's hilarious. There will be a few original characters called out but they don't last long or anything. The only OCs that will have an impact is, Eldir the Vanes House Elf, the portrait of Máni Vanes, Alphard Black II (Sirius' son and named after Sirius' uncle.), Conan L. Lupin (Remus' son) and Charles Potter (James and Lily's son, and Harry's former twin.)

I haven't continued my last story, mostly because it'll be changed completely because it's quite stupid and wasn't as planned.

Harry name will be written as Harri for the old Norse meaning of Lord/Master and Evans is rearranged as Vanes. I stayed as close as possible with Harry's name so there aren't many changes except for one letter. Be glad that I didn't decide to name him Harold. Anyways, be prepared for Norse Mythology references coming from the Vanes family! Have a good read, :).

* * *

The Vanes were once a powerful dark family. Little are remembered of them besides for legends. The last Vanes that existed was Lothurr Vanes who vanished decades ago.

In reality, Lothurr Vanes escaped into the muggle world and became Arthur Evans, he gave up on his pureblood nature for his own survival. He feared that he would be killed by others and he was very paranoid. He ran from the wizarding world and met a woman who became his wife. Unfortunately, his children and descendants weren't gifted with magic. He turned in telling the tales and secrets of their family and his children would tell them to theirs. Books and objects were given to the children. Verbally transferring and writing down in a journal, Arthur Evans hoped that one day when their family would be bigger that one of his descendants would have the gift of magic.

It wasn't long until Michelangelo Evans and his wife Daphne had a magical child, their youngest daughter. This story so far may seem implied that she's the heroine in our story or even have a big role, she doesn't.

Michelangelo decided to tell his children about the magic and traditions when they were sixteen. He felt like it would be safer. His eldest daughter, Petunia, had blond hair that scattered down her thin shoulders and her slim figure left her dresses to seem oversized. She wasn't the prettiest but she could hold a long grudge. She was simply amazed when she learned about her family past and indulged herself in the books. She was older by five years than her sister, she was so happy to learn that she could still learn even if she couldn't do magic.

Petunia knew she was a Vanes and she was prepared to gift her sister the knowledge when Lily finally turned sixteen. She knew the blood that flowed in their veins were probably thinned out but she knew there was hope for her sister, so she thought.

As they grew to the day, the days grew to be more dreary. Petunia couldn't help but feel the intuition telling her that something terrible would happen. She held on the first journal of Arthur Evans with her dear short life. Something kept bugging her and annoyed her, she worried about the family outcome. Whenever Lily came back in the summer and winter, told her stories and told about a great wizard, she described how dominant and good the Light magic was and it was amazing how they got rid of the bad and dark magic. Petunia and Michelangelo stood with cold blood, they knew they couldn't tell her about their family, the true story, and traditions. Michelangelo held so much hope for Lily to be disappointed. He read the journals, books, and rituals. He knew he couldn't tell his wonderful daughter who finally broke the surface that stopped their magic. Petunia held her mouth shut and made a deal with her parents. Either her or they would tell to Lily's future child and hoped for the best.

They knew that Lily held her own secrets as she got older. She finally got married to a boy named James Potter, Michelangelo and Petunia disliked the boy the moment he came, they hoped that she would marry her childhood friend Severus Snape, a boy who practically oozed of dark magic that surrounded him, at least they knew they would have a chance to tell him and the future child. They found letters that held words of a secret organization, they knew it would be a bad idea to tell Lily. They couldn't destroy the little memories left of their own family.

The words and tales of a great man that was held in a tiny old worn out journal was precious to Petunia. Lothurr Vanes, a brilliant man who went to Hogwarts and was in the house of Ravenclaw, was a dreamer. He told stories and wrote down his dreams, there were old charts and drawing designs for rituals and spells. He was a creator that wanted to unveil his ideas to the world of magic but disappeared before he could, he deeply regrets not sharing his ideas. Petunia would hold on his dreams and she wants to make them a reality. She would, nothing would stop her.

Her time as she grew up, she met a man who she fell in love with named Vernon Dursley, something in her told her that she wasn't fit for the life of marriage. She pushed him away and gave the last bit of her love to him as he left. She was bitter and upset but she knew it was the right thing. She grew old and her parents died after her sister's marriage. She was sad. Her sister left to her own world to never come back and they never send letters to one and another.

She worked and came back to an empty house she finally bought. She left a small room filled with shelves of objects and books that once belonged to Lothurr Vanes. She was a Vanes. Something told her to wait and she waited.

It was two years after her sister's marriage.

As the clock struck midnight to signal the new day and the beginning of November. She heard a cry. Her heart beat as she ran down the stairs and opened the door. A child laid in the blankets crying and bleeding. Petunia grabbed the child and took him inside. She pulled him into her arms as she sat on the couch. The baby's green eyes reminded her of her sister. This was it, her moment that she waited so long for. This was what she was waiting for.

She read the letters and birth certificates for the child. Her sister wasn't dead or anything, she had left child because he didn't have magic. She realized the name on the birth certificate was erased along with the parent's names. She felt her heart in her throat. She muttered about her sister and how she could do that. The blood and dirt covered child she held in her arms. This wasn't her sister's anymore, he was Petunia's son now. She took the paper and she felt the magic that oozed from the paper. A contract. She knew what to do.

She grabbed the closest pen and approached the paper carefully as she laid the tip of the pen onto the white parchment. She looked at the blanket and sat a name, Harry. She remembered a name she learned about when learning about Lothurr's name. She knew the Vanes had a tradition for Norse names. Harri Lothurr Vanes, the name she had chosen. She honestly prefers to name him Grimnir but she wanted to give him Arthur Evans' real name. Harri was her son now, Harri was hers only.

She held him in her arms and she felt the magic that ran through his veins. The blood of the Vanes that ran in his veins. Tears to her eyes and a smile, this was hers. Her beautiful son and what she was waiting for all this time. It was worth waiting for, after the destruction and lost of her family, she was given a child. A beautiful son that was hers.

As magic witness the events, Lady Magic felt time coursing and moving. The change of a person and prophecies to be told. The bloodline of the Vanes and their belongings were unlocked from Lady Magic's lock. Deep in the woods in an unknown location hid an old mansion that was gathering dust and vines. The time that stopped in the home and frozen everything in it. The runes were activated as it acknowledges that the blood of Vanes was finally accepted or introduced once more. The old servants finally woken from their deep slumbers, the boar statues that protected the house had finally awoken and the sun basked the house in all its glory hidden from the eyes of ones without magic.

A certain house elf was the first one to put in action. Eldir was his name. He ran through the hallways as he shaken up ever other house elves and beings, the statues and the portraits of old generations. It was time, the Vanes' were back. The head elf he was and he knew he had to bring home the new masters. He felt the magic telling him where to go. He had to prepare the home and a feast for their new masters. He missed young master Lothurr, he knew that Lothurr was long gone. The Vanes' magic hummed in the mansion as it filled the house with protection and hope.

The portrait of Máni Vanes was awoken from his own slumber. His portrait stood in the main hall of the entrance. He blinked a few time as he glared at the small house elves that were cleaning his portrait.

"How long has it been." The man muttered.

The small house elf jumped as she notices the portrait of her master. "Oh, very long, very long. A hundred and twenty years almost. Little Master and the Mistress will arrive. We be happy. Awake and clean for their arrival." She was a joyful little thing as she told the portrait of her late master Máni.

The man nodded at the small elf as he left his portrait to visit the others. The sound of voices came from other portraits.

The sound of cheers and curiosity filled in the house from previous family members and house elves alike. The master bedroom was prepared for the Mistress and the heir's room right next to hers. The little elves were wondering what the new master and mistress would like to eat and they wondered if they were kind as was their last masters.

Eldir prepared himself to arrived into the home of Petunia Evans. As quick as a pop he arrived into the living room where sat the woman and the baby.

Petunia gave a small shout and calmed herself.

"Mistress, please!" Eldir quickly said. "I arrived for you two. Bring home. We go home, now."

"W-who are you?" Petunia asked with curiosity. She was uncertain what this may be, she may have taken a guess that it was a house elf.

"Eldir. I'm Eldir, we must bring you home. Portraits very excited, we very excited." Eldir rushed his words as he held out his hands.

"Eldir, you must be Lothurr's house elf? He wrote about you in his journals. Wait, how can I go? I'm magicless and I have a job to maintain." She was very confused.

"No worries, Vanes have a lot of riches and there's a small village near to mansion, you can work there. Must go, the house is safer." Eldir insisted.

"But, my books and items?" Petunia asked.

"We make arrangements, we will bring all Vanes items and important homely things, nonimportant items will sale with this house, we must, Mistress." Eldir took Petunia's hand and looked carefully at his young master that was in her arms. "Little master need care, need help."

Petunia didn't know what to do, she didn't really have anything left in this home. She accepted the small house elf's words. It wasn't long until the deed for the house was sold back and all the items she needed was brought the mansion. She was gone as quickly the moment her dear Harri was given to her.

Arabelle Figg never noticed the disappearance of the Evans until the morning, she had signaled Dumbledore about it. The man took an investigation in hand couldn't find them, he couldn't even locate Petunia Evans. It was hopeless but he never brought the news to the Potters and their son Charlie. He left them in the dark because the youngest twin Harry was no importance to the prophecy and didn't need to be involved.

Petunia Evans became Petunia Vanes, the lovely woman who owned a beautiful flower shop in the local village and lived deep in the woods with her son Harri Vanes. The small wizarding village was quite happy to learn that Vanes had come back to live near their village. They accepted Petunia with her lack of magic with much joy and helped her learn about their world and how to care for a magical child. Petunia was graced with a happier life and met a man who became her lover.

Harri Vanes grew up to be a cheerful little boy, he silently despised his real parents but he loved his mother Petunia. His mom may not be the prettiest woman but she was kindest of them all, he wouldn't trade her in the world. Harri had the brightest green eyes and jet black hair that was awfully fluffy. He obviously took after the Vanes, his looks were compared to the portrait of Máni and his wife Melody. He was quite small for his age when growing up but he was a lovely little boy who looked like the past generations of Vanes, their quiet and tired eyes and soft-spoken voice including their rage when provoked.

Many years passed until his letter from Hogwarts had finally arrived.

His excitation overtook him as he grabbed the letter and ran to his mother's room to present it.

"Mom! Mom! It arrived, the letter arrived! I'm going to Hogwarts!" He shouted happily.

Petunia shared a bright smile as she pulled Harri in a hug. "That's quite exciting, is it not?! What about you go write your reply and I'll prepare myself so we can go to Diagon Alley."

Harri was quick onto his feet to write his reply and getting his coat as he ran towards the floo. The house elf Eldir walked up to Harri and held up a small plate for him to eat, Eldir wouldn't let his young master leave the home without having something to eat first. He ate a sandwich that was given by the house elf and he thanked the small elf. The elf popped out of view once Harri finished and his mother arrived as she held out her hand

"Is Brandy coming?" Harri asked. Brandy Leveille was Petunia's lover. "Maybe, we can go see at his job if he is there.

"Yes!" Harri said happily as he and his mother went through the floo and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harri stumbled out of the floo and into someone. The person grabbed him gently and stabilized him.

Harri looked at to the person who was a kid the same age. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Harri said as he pulled himself from the boy's soft grip and he apologized once more.

"It's fine!" The boy said. "Are you here for your Hogwarts stuffs? I am too."

"Oh, yes! My mother and I received my letter today and we came to Diagon Alley very quickly." Harri replied. "I'm Harri Vanes! What year are you in?"

"Alphard Black!" The boy said proudly. "I'm going to be in the first year, my guess is that you are too. Do you want to shop together? My dad is over there."

"Oh, that would be quite lovely! I hardly have any friends and most of the children in the village I live near to are home-schooled." Harri replied.

"Dad! Are you done flirting! There's someone I want you to meet." Alphard shouted back at his father who came by.

Petunia was right behind Harri as she tilted her head to the man that was coming towards them.

"Yes, I'm here, Alphard! No need to call me out. Oh, who is this? Hello, I'm Sirius Black and this is my son Alphard Black." Sirius said as he held out his towards Petunia.

"Petunia Vanes, this is my son Harri Vanes." Petunia said cheerfully as she shook the man's hand.

"Vanes? Didn't that family died out?" Sirius asked with curiosity.

"It was believed to but our ancestor went into hiding, that's all. Harri and I are the only ones to have accepted the heirship." Petunia replied.

"Heirship? Are you not Lady Vanes?" Sirius asked.

"No, no. I'm simply Harri's mother, my son was approved for the Heirship and the home's house elves insisted that we moved in. I'm a simply muggle from a squib line." Petunia replied with a smile.

Sirius let out a loud laughter as he led Petunia and the boys towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. "House elves can be quite pushy, what about you shop with us. Alphard seems like he wants to drag Harri with him!"

Petunia and Sirius indulged themselves into a small conversation.

"Hey, Harri. What house will you be? I'll be in Gryffindor, like my dad!" Alphard said with pride.

"I hope to be in Ravenclaw... The Vanes were commonly known to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hufflepuff seems nice too, there were a few Vanes that were in Hufflepuff." Harri said happily. "Some of the portraits in my home, they said that on the Hufflepuff's floor there's an entrance into the kitchen! And the Hogwarts house elves would gladly provide students snacks."

"That's so cool! We should totally go there together. I don't care what house you're in, we should do a house unity thing if you're not in Gryffindor with me. Oh, oh, we can do pranks with my other friends. You should meet Charlie, he's pretty cool and Conan! Conan is the smart one, he's probably going to be in Ravenclaw, and, and, you can be like best bookworms!" Alphard said quickly.

"Alphard! Take a breath!" Harri said surprisingly at the boy who spoke really fast. "Next thing you know, you'll bite your tongue."

"I-I, yeah! You're right! Sorry, I'm so excited, I never had more friends and I didn't want to bore you." Alphard muttered nervously.

"It's fine! I don't mind if you're a bore." Harri said with a smile.

Alphard quietly froze up a bit at the nice smile the boy had given him. Alphard blushed slightly and gave a huge grin as he took Harri's hand and dragged him down the alley and towards the first shop. "Let's get our uniform!"

Sirius saw his son run before them and Petunia was surprised by the boys who ran by them.

"Alphard Regulus Black! You get back here!" Sirius screamed angrily as he ran after the boy.

"Harri, dearest! Please be careful! Oh no, your boy will make my precious Harri fall and bruise himself!" Petunia said.

Sirius shared a loud apology as he dragged Petunia with him. Petunia tried her best to follow and not trip on her long skirt.

Alphard simply laughed loudly as he saw his father angry look and Alphard ran a little faster with Harri on his tail.

The two boys ran into Madam Malkin's shop. The bell rang as the door was opened.

"Oh, hello?" Madam Malkin said as she saw two boys stumbling in.

"Hello, ma'am! We're here for our Hogwarts robes!" Alphard said loudly.

Sirius and Petunia rushed in.

"W-wait for us. Oh geez..." Petunia said as she approached Harri and looked at him for a second. "Are you alright? No bruises? Just tired? Alright."

"Alphard, next time, warn us instead of running off with your new friend. I know you're excited but damn." Sirius said.

"Watch your language, children are here." Petunia said. Sirius simply shrugged it off.

"Oh, Mister Black. How are you, well yes, yes. One of you, come on up. I'll measure you one at the time." Madam Malkin said as Alphard walked up and Harri went to go sit at the waiting chairs with the adults. Sirius and Petunia simply continued their conversation.

A blond boy walked into the shop with his mother. His mother went towards the small check out the place and the boy sat next to Harri.

"Hey, are you going to Hogwarts too?" The boy asked.

"Yes! I am, I'm quite excited. My friend Alphard is over there getting himself measured for his uniform. I'm Harri Vanes, who might you be?" Harri asked happily.

"I'm Draco Malfoy! My mother and I came for my uniform. Alphard? Wait..." Draco tilted his head towards the adults next to Harri. "Oh, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius stopped speaking to Petunia and saw the blond. "Oh... Bratty Nephew... I mean, hello, Draco."

Draco's mother approached and saw Sirius.

"Oh! Cousin Sirius! How have you been? I've seen you in a while, you never came or accepted the party invitation." The woman said. "Who might these be? I'm Narcissa Black."

The woman was elegant and beautiful, she looks similar to Draco in a way.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to come. Sorry, I didn't write a reply." Sirius said. He tends to proceed to introduce Petunia and Harri.

Harri and Petunia greeted Narcissa nicely.

It wasn't long until Draco and Narcissa left, Harry finally got the measurements and after they finished buying most items they ended their day by getting their wands. They arrived at Ollivanders.

"Ah, will you look at that, a Vanes. It has been a few years since the last Vanes as come by but this time it's one who accepted his role." Ollivander said as he turned towards the two families.

"And Mister Black, oak, 11', dragon heartstring. This must be your son." He said as he looked at Alphard.

"Hello, sir! I'm Alphard and this here is Harri Vanes!" Alphard quickly said before Harri could say hello.

"Excellent, my father has given to Harri Vanes' ancestor Lothurr Vanes his first wand. A beautiful wand that my father made from products from America, rowan wood, 8', Rougarou hair." Ollivander said with pride and reminiscence of his father.

"Yeah! My mom and I found his old wand, it's so pretty." Harri said happily.

"Yes, I never got to see it, I bet it was. Now, now, who will go first?" Ollivander asked.

"Oh! Harri, you should go first!" Alphard pushed Harri forward.

Ollivander asked him to hold out his main arm and Harri did. Harri got measured and he was brought a few wands. The first few were difficult and didn't accept him. Until they found the one.

"This one, this must be the one, sycamore wood, 14', thestral tail hair... Quite experimental and easily bored." He said as he gave it to Harri.

"I... This one. This one feels friendly!" Harri said happily. Harri felt the wand give a small hum and he simply smiles.

Ollivander simply shared a smile and Petunia paid for the wand. They waited for Alphard. Alphard received a wand that was of dogwood, 10', dragon heartstring. Alphard and Harri were pretty happy with their wands.

Their day finished quickly, Harri and Alphard gave a quick hug goodbye and left their ways. Petunia and Harri went to visit Brandy at his job. Sirius and Alphard went home.

As Sirius and Alphard arrived at Grimmauld Place. Alphard was simply smiling and was excited for September.

"Sooo, Harri, right?" Sirius asked as he patted his son's head. "Seems like you have a crush."

Sirius snickered at his son who suddenly shouted. "I-it's not like that! He's super nice and sweet, he's not really like Conan and Charlie, so it's a change. Did you see him? He's really pretty too!"

"He was quite adorable, who knows, maybe you... and him... In the future." Sirius joked slightly as he saw his son huffed and ran towards his room. Sirius laughed at his son's reaction.

* * *

Now, for more notes for people to read, out of curiosity. I'll take a small vote before the next chapter.

Oh and firstly, my apologies for the first chapter to be very long. Future chapters will be much shorter, I do promise that. Aha, I wanted to be as descriptive as I could in explaining the plot at first and the introduction of Alphard Black II.

Now the voting!

Would you like Harri to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Please do take your time and feel free to put an explanation if you'd like! (My buddy is quite insisting for Hufflepuff Harry, which would be quite adorable. Aha.) So yeah! Feel free to vote.

Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0

More notes, it will be hinted there will be probably romantic relationship either between Alphard/Harri, Draco/Harri, or Diary!Tom/Harri but I will take a vote for that too later on in future chapters!


	2. Year 1 Part 1 : Their Green Eyes

RAVENCLAW VS HUFFLEPUFF (ALL VOTES ARE ADDED UP WITH FFN AND AO3)  
Ravenclaw : 8  
Hufflepuff: 1

AND RAVENCLAW WINS THE HOUS- Oh, I mean... Ravenclaw wins the voting. Woosies, daisies.

I'm sorry for the chapter switching views between characters. I try to be constant. Really, I do. Don't worry, I won't go into first-person. (I personally dislike first-person stories.)

* * *

Charlie Potter was an egotistic young man. He wouldn't lie that he was proud of himself and he was quite amazing in his own personal information. His parents would shower him with compliments and he had amazing godparents.

He was a charming looking boy, he had his mother's auburn hair that would be fluffy and brushed back and her bright green eyes. His face was splattered with freckles and he had his father's smile. He was tall for his age and build for a chaser in Quidditch games.

He was always expected to do the best he could. Always had the highest grades, the best social skills, and a hopeful future. They always expected so much of him.

There were things that bothered him sometimes. He found himself very lonely. Of course, he had his childhood friends Alphard Black and Conan Lupin.

He also knew the Weasleys, because his mother and Dumbledore insisted that he meets them. He liked the older children of the Weasley families. He didn't like Ronald or Ginerva. He found Ronald to self-centered, more than he was! It was quite surprising. His mother and Molly kept pushing him towards the clingy girl named Ginerva, she looked too much like his mother and Molly. He was slightly disgusted at the thought of getting close to the young girl. Ginerva would... Get physically violent.

He once heard that his mother and Molly speaking about an engagement. He didn't like that idea, he knew that his father would stop them. His father didn't like the Weasleys either but didn't say anything because the man loved his mother.

•

As Charlie stood at Platform 9 ¾, he looked around for his friends. It's been a month since Alphard and Conan as saw him. He saw them for his birthday, but they left immediately because they wanted to prepare for school. Charlie could understand because his mother forced him through intense studying.

He saw Alphard who stood with his back facing Charles. Alphard was shadowing a young boy in front of him. Charlie was purely interested who it was. He felt a pull towards the stranger.

Charlie Potter approached his friend and laid his hand on Alphard's shoulder to turn him. He laid his eyes on another pair of green eyes.

The boy was short and small, he had bright green eyes and black hair that were messier than his own. The younger boy had pale skin and had a look of curiosity. He was already in his Hogwarts clothes, the boy wore the uniform perfectly except for the outside coat which seemed too big for him. Charlie couldn't help but stare. The boy felt familiar. Charlie's heart rushed and his own magic was calling out for the boy before him, he restrained his magic back. He didn't want to scare the young boy off.

What felt like hours, was only a few seconds. Charlie shook his head and turned towards Alphard.

"Hey, Alph! There you are. Who is this? Is this someone new? He looks too young to be one of us." Charlie said with excitement. He really wanted to know the new boy's name.

"Oh! Hey Charlie! Long time no see, meet Harri Vanes! I met him and his mother at Diagon Alley when I went to get my things for school. My dad was pretty chill to bring Harri and I to the platform because Harri's mum was busy." Alphard said happily as he pointed towards the younger boy.

"Charles Potter! You can call me, Charlie." Charlie said in a soft tone. He wanted to get to know the younger boy. He wanted to know everything about Harri Vanes. Harri Vanes looked interesting.

"Hi! You can call me, Harri. I'm so excited. I always wanted to go to Hogwarts!" Harri said happily.

Charlie simply wanted to protect the boy before him. He had a feeling of guilt and the need to protect Harri. He wasn't sure why he was feeling that. He was surprised that Harri didn't gush or asked a question about who he was. He thought that Harri didn't know about who he was.

It wasn't long until the three boys moved onto the train, they had found a small compartment. Harri and Alphard sat next to the window and parallel to one and another. Charlie quickly sat next to Harri. He noticed how small and slender Harri was. Harri looked breakable. He noticed that Harri wore a necklace that had a symbol, it looked like a lightning scar. It looked like his scar.

"Hey Harri, what is your necklace?" Charlie asked without curiosity.

"Oh? It's a sōwilō symbol. You know, Norse rune for the sun! My family like Norse mythology and things. My name is Norse for 'lord'! Isn't that cool?" Harri said happily. "My mum's middle name is Nanna for 'mother'."

"That's really interesting, is your last name also connected? Does that mean you're a pureblood?" Charles asked.

"He's a pureblood from a squib-line!" Alphard added as he remembered the first conversation he had with Harri.

"Yeah, Vanes is French for Vanir, the Vanir were a group of gods that were associated with magic and other things. The portraits of my ancestors would tell me tales about them and stories about past Vanes of my family." Harri concluded happily.

"That's really cool, that's like Alphard's family whos obsessed with stars," Charlie said.

"Hey! It's cool to have star names. Where is Conan?" Alphard asked as he looked at the door.

"He'll find us eventually," Charlie said.

"Conan? Alphard told me about Conan. He said I would get along with him because he would be in Ravenclaw. Is he that nice?" Harri asked.

"Yeah! He's pretty cool, even if he's a bookworm. He likes to reread books and quotes stories. I wouldn't be surprised if he read the _History of Hogwarts_ , more than once." Charlie laughed.

They continued to speak and laugh about multiple subjects. They spoke about the houses they would be. Alphard and Charlie would bash on Slytherin. They really didn't like Slytherin because of the influence of their dads and the people surrounding them. Harri didn't agree with most of what they said. It bored Harri slightly to hear them using the same arguments over and over again. Harri could understand what you-know-who was trying to do and he didn't like how he took it.

It wasn't long until Conan finally arrived. Conan was slightly taller than Charlie. He was extremely thin and boney, almost sickly, he had bags under his eyes and his clothes hanged on his thin shoulders, it almost like Harri's mother. He had silky looking hair that hung in front of his eyes and pale green eyes.

Harri was slightly terrified of the older boy that arrived into the compartment.

"There you all are. I was opening every single door and was shouted to get out a few times." Conan took a seat next to Alphard. "Who are you?"

Conan was quite straightforward towards Harri. Conan was always quite straightforward without asking any questions towards the others. The way that the boy said was quite terrifying because he asked it like he wanted to question him something.

"Harri Vanes! I'm Harri Vanes." Harri stuttered out.

"Stop scaring him, Conan. He's our new friend. He might be in the same house as you!" Charlie said.

"Vanes? Isn't that one of the pureblood families that were believed to be extinct or just a legend? I heard one of the last Vanes were Lothurr Vanes who was the only child of Máni and Melody Vanes?"

"Yeah, he was my ancestor. He ran from the magical world because he was paranoid." Harri stuttered out.

"I see, that answered one of my questions on my bucket list," Conan answered. "I'm Conan Lupin. It's lovely to meet you."

Conan closed the door then held out his hand and Harri shook the boy's hand. Conan took a seat next to Alphard when he pulled away from Harri's hand.

They spoke about a few things to past times. Conan got bored and begun to read a book. Alphard, Charlie, and Harri spoke about games they liked and subjects in school that they were excited for.

The ride towards the school was calm and time past quick. They were disturbed by an oddly rude girl and an annoying blond pureblood. Charlie hid under an invisibility cloak whenever he saw something red behind the door.

It wasn't long until they got to the school. It was already night and Charlie was practically sleepwalking as he kept bumping into his friends. Conan suggested that they throw Charlie overboard into the lake they were crossing. Charlie didn't like the idea from Conan.

•

The halls they walked through were large and lit with candles. It was such an old castle without electricity. The moving staircases were terrifying for Harri. They followed an old woman towards the great hall.

The young first years were grouped up into a small crowd in front of the small stairs that led towards a stool and the teacher's tables. The house tables were behind them and the older students were already seated.

An old looking man with a long white beard stood tall and smiled over the wave of students. He was proud of himself and glad that the number of students got higher. He saw the hope for the wizarding world standing the crowd of the first years. He had singled out the boy to train him and made sure that he wouldn't be distracted. It was difficult to make him friends with the Weasley's youngest son and daughter, it won't be long until the boy realized that they would be excellent friends. He made sure that a bright young muggle-born girl would be in the boy-who-lived's friend circle. He pushed and placed the pieces of the puzzle for the greater good. For the best, in the world.

"Hello, students! Welcome to a brand new year of Hogwarts." The old man spoke. He began to speak about the teachers and the places they were allowed to go. He took his seat back behind the teacher's table and the old woman that led them took a step next to the stool. She had a worn out hat in her hand.

It wasn't long until they begun to call out the first year's names for the sorting.

"Black, Alphard!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin-Prince, Conan!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Charles!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It wasn't long until they reached Harri's name, Harri couldn't wait for his turn until he heard the woman call out his name."Vanes, Harri!"

Harri walked towards the stool and took a seat as the woman dropped the hat upon his head.

"Now, now. That's quite a secretive mind, you've got." A voice said. Harri was surprised at the sudden voice. "Don't worry, I'm only looking at the surface of it all. You might be brave, but not enough to be Gryffindor. You're loyal to your only family and old portraits, perfect for Hufflepuff. You're ambitious to show your discoveries and creations, including the ones of your ancestor, not Slytherin. Ah, yes. Lothurr Vanes, he was quite the mind. You're just like his, but your interests are powered by something else. You have a desire to know more in life. Better be it..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harri smiled as he saw the grey parts of his uniform turn into blue and the moment the had was off, he got up and ran off towards Conan as he sat next to the tall boy. The sorting went on.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting ended with a dark-skinned boy named Zabini who was sorted into Slytherin.

They were allowed to eat once the headmaster said a few more last thing. The boys immediately dung into their food as if they were starving. When they were finished, they were told to follow two older students.

The older students were the prefects, Robert Hilliard and Penelope Clearwater. They led the first years towards the Ravenclaw's tower to get to their common room. Conan was internally freaking out because he was scared of height as he stared down the hole towards the floor as they climbed up. Harri was too excited and rushed towards the front as he dragged Conan who seemed to be about to scream or puke... or both. Nobody could tell from Conan's neutral expression, except for the fear in his eyes that screamed for help. Harri really didn't care to notice.

They reached towards a large door with an eagle-shaped knocker.

"As you can see, to enter the common room. We have to answer to a riddle that will be given and the riddle changes every two weeks. It's also time, you have a minute to answer the riddle." Prefect Clearwater said as she indicated.

She quickly answers the current riddle for the entrance and led the students into the common room.

She and Robert Hilliard begun to tell the students about the rules and the schedule, they pointed out where the girls and boys rooms were located and indicated how the students would be roomed and their rooms with their roommates would be written down onto a piece of paper that was pinned on a board in the common room for the first week. They were allowed to choose their own roommates with a limit of four students only of the same gender.

Filius Flitwick finally arrived to meet the students. The small man was excited to meet his new students. He was quite interested to pick and poke these young minds and their knowledge. He introduced himself and answered the questions that were asked by the students. He was quite surprised at a young Muggle-born girl who asked too many questions and answered herself by accident. He kept his patience as he answered her. Conan groaned in annoyance and begun to drag Harri towards the board to write down their name then leave towards their room.

The two boys that arrived into their room and their trunks appeared into their room. There was two other empty bed, they took the ones on the left wall. Harri was next to the window and Conan was next to the door, Conan didn't want to wake up next to a sight of a window.

That was the end of the night of their first year at Hogwarts for Harri and Conan.

•

Charlie was plugging his ears as he tried to plug out the sound that came out of Ronald Weasley's mouth. He was seconds away from strangling the redhead. Alphard simply looked away and was seconds away from laughing. Charlie was certain he would commit murder and smother Alphard with a pillow that night.

They arrived at the Gryffindor common room after being led by the Gryffindor Prefects. They entered the red color schemed common room and they met their Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. He met the elder woman, a few times when his parents had small parties. He knew his father looked up to McGonagall and that she was his father's favorite teacher.

The moment that Minerva McGonagall laid her eyes on the Black Heir and the Potter Heir. She felt her heart stop and she began to think about her retirement as she answered the first year's questions. It wasn't long until everyone stopped asking questions and everyone went to their rooms.

Charlie and Alphard shared a room with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Charlie was internally dying as everyone went to sleep after setting in and Ron Weasley began to snore. Very loudly.

Charlie planned murder until dawn.


End file.
